The Robin And Luffy Excerpt Corner
by Smart Kira
Summary: These are some m- rated pieces of writing that I might consider continuing to write the full story;please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The Robin And Luffy Excerpt Corner**

**My King My Queen (Version 1)**

 **Excerpt of Chapter 1**

Luffy was running through the forest panting and hoping he wasn't to late. He was just relieved of his night watch shift. Upon arriving at the clearing with sweat pouring down his face Luffy bent over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Then out of the darkness two hands came out and wrapped themselves around Luffy's waist. Luffy made no effort to struggle because he knew the arms he was in; feeling hot breath on his ear as a voice said " You left your pirate Queen waiting too long now you must face or rather feel your punishment." Luffy had no idea what the voice meant by feel your punishment; when two more hands appeared around his waist and opened his pants one hand holding up the pants while the other was stroking his length excruciatingly slow all Luffy could do was grunt and the figure standing behind him smirked.

 **My King My Queen (Version 2)**

 **Excerpt of Chapter 1**

Luffy was running through the forest panting and hoping he wasn't too late. He was just relieved of his night watch shift. Upon arriving at the clearing bending down to catch his breath. "You left me waiting my King" a voice said from the darkness. Looking up Luffy saw Robin emerge from the shadows only clad in her black bra and panties. Robin only smirked as she watched her captain/lover's eyes go wide and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Holding out her hand Luffy saw she had a piece of string confused at what she was going to use it for he asked. With the smirk still on her face Robin made her way over to Luffy and tied his hands behind his back.

Leaning his back up against a tree stump Robin then took off her black soaked panties and tossed them aside. Luffy watched as Robin got out her other helping hands crotching down Robin whispered in his ear hotly I almost had to relieve myself while waiting for you now you will face your punishment. Luffy watched as Robin's other hands undid the button on his pants and pulled them down his legs along with his boxers. Then Robin promptly thrusted herself on to his length gasping at how big he was Luffy sucked in his breath as he felt Robin's womanhood searing his manhood so tight and hot and he loved it. After getting accustomed to his length Robin began thrusting up and down on it. Hearing Luffy groan was music to Robin's ears after awhile both Luffy and Robin were at their peaks to send them both over the edge. Robin activated her arms one went to tickle Luffy's balls while the other pressed her clit moaning each other's name as they went over the edge. Both panting and covered in sweat Luffy leaned over and whispered into her ear with a devilish grin on his face "Two can play at that game my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Robin And Luffy Excerpt Corner Part 2**

 **Starry Night**

 **Excerpt for Chapter 1**

Robin and Luffy are up in the crow's nest enjoying each other's company but mostly Robin since Luffy's on night watch duty. "It sure is a nice night isn't it Luffy" Robin said with her head on Luffy's shoulder while gazing up at the stars. "Yeah it is Robin" Luffy replied but before adding "Not as nice as you." Robin blushed at the comment but before she could say anything Luffy kissed her lovingly and passionately. Robin moaned into the kiss as she felt Luffy push her down breaking the kiss. Robin chuckled and said "A bit eager are we Luffykun", Luffy just nodded his head and watched as Robin moaned as he pinched her nipples between his fingers. Coming down from her high Robin takes Luffy's hands and places them on her blouse and tells him to take it off and the bra as well. Feeling the cool night air caressing her fleshy mounds she moans again. Threading her fingers in Luffy's hair as he sucks and slightly bites her nipple. While fondling the other then repeating the action with the other. Robin can feel the undeniable hotness pooling at her core.

 **Alone On The Sunny**

 **Excerpt for Chapter 1**

Some quiet time on the Sunny Go it doesn't come often so the archaeologist known as Nico Robin was currently reading a book while sunning herself on deck. "This is the life" Robin murmured to herself and no one in "Not without me it isn't " a voice said close to her ear. Robin nearly jumped out of the deck chair she was sitting in swiftly turning around only to breath a sigh of relief to see that it was her loveable captain/ lover/ and most importantly her boyfriend. Turning her attention back to her book Robin says "Luffykun don't scare me like that and why are you here not that I don't mind having you around." "As do I" was Luffy's reply which made Robin blush a tomatoey red.

But why really are you here Luffykun Robin asked him sweetly. "For you of course" Luffy replied flashing that big goofy grin at her. "For me?" Robin said slightly confused. "For you Robin" Luffy repeated, closing the gap between them and kissing her passionately on the lips. Robin in turn drops her book she was holding onto the ground. Swiftly tangling her fingers in Luffy's short black hair massaging his scalp Robin kissed Luffy back roughly but passionately. Before things got anymore passionately out of hand. Breaking the kiss Robin puts her hands on Luffy's chest. Luffy himself looks at his Robinchan confused Robin simply smiles and says "Let's take this somewhere private and not in the open for everyone to see ok Luffykun." Robin then kisses Luffy lightly on the lips and then takes his hand and leads him to a spare bedroom on the Sunny Go they use for guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Robin And Luffy Excerpt Corner Part 3**

 **Robin's Revenge ( Version 1)**

 **Excerpt for Chapter 1**

Another quiet day on the Sunny Go everyone else had left the Sunny to do their own thing. Robin and Luffy however were enjoying the quiet time Robin was sitting in the same deck chair but reading a different book her Luffykun was bored out of his mind. Still sitting in the chair Robin had a very devilious sexy idea to send her Luffykun to an early grave. It involved some rope and a set of sexy black bra and panties. "Uh I am bored there is nothing to do nobody to talk to because they are out doing their own thing. The only other person on this ship right now is Robin and even I don't know where she is.

I am going to my room to lay down and sleep" Luffy said to himself in frustration as he jumped down from the Crow's Nest and was on his way to the guys his way to the guys quarters Luffy saw the door opened to the spare bedroom with the light on peaking his head inside Luffy saw no one inside or so he thought. Feeling his hands tied behind his back Luffy began to grunt to get them free. When a seductive voice that Luffy knew all too well say "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Robin then nudged Luffy forward and into the room and then onto the bed. Straddling his hips Robin nuzzled her womanhood up against his crotch and then began to grind herself against him. This caused Luffy to moan and Robin just smiled; "What's all this about Robinchan" Luffy managed to ground out. Still grinding herself against him Robin replied "This is my revenge for pleasuring me the last time we were alone Luffykun." While grinding herself up against his hardening manhood Robin's extra hands began making work of Luffy's pants by opening them up and pulling them and his boxers down part way exposing the tip of his manhood and his balls. Robin began to play and grind herself across his manhood while her extra hands played with his balls Robin then saw Luffy's manhood squirt some of his juices onto his stomach stopping herself mid grind Robin leaned down and and licked the tip of his manhood and stomach clean of his juices. Luffy was just straggling her name out of his mouth because he was simply in pure bliss.

 **Robin's Revenge (Version 2)**

 **Excerpt for Chapter 1**

Robin could feel the waves gently rocking the Sunny Go lying on her bed in her's and Nam's quarters. Enjoying the quietness that it provided the gentle rocking of the boat sent a pleasurable feeling over her that made her think about love and her Luffykun. Robin then felt very aroused by the images of her and Luffy together thinking about what they did last time together feeling a somewhat wicked smile come across her face she wanted to repay Luffy back for for the way he treated her but most of all she wanted her revenge. Going through her closet Robin saw her black panties and bra and was going to put them on but stopped Luffy always saw her in those. Robin then saw a pair of red panties and bra she didn't even know she had been smiling evilly again Robin put them on; and then grabbed her robe and put it on and then left the room but not before grabbing some rope. With her black robe swaying in the wind Robin activated her devil fruit powers; and went in search of her boyfriend Luffy.

Luffy was bored out of his mind it wasn't because of the quietness he was on watch; simply watching out for trouble which there wasn't any but he couldn't stop thinking about one person and that person was Robin. He could feel a familiar feeling wash over him and the tightness in his pants which he remembered Robin saying it was his erection it was tightening even more as he thought about his Robinchan. Robin looked all over the Sunny Go for Luffy she finally found him. She finally finds him on the starboard side of the Sunny Go sitting on Sunny's head with the sunlight outlying him. To Robin he seemed to be watching for something but what. Approaching Luffy quietly from behind her two extra hands coming out of her black robe exposing her panties to the elements as the wind stroked her wet panties she tried to suppress a moan. Luffy could arouse her so easily but Robin wasn't complaining though.

Now directly right behind Luffy Robin's extra hands quickly tied Luffy's hands behind his back with the piece of rope she brought with her. Luffy begins to struggle untying his hands but he also feels two more hands on either side of him. He watches as one opens his pants and the other hand go into his boxers. "My my captain you are very hard were you thinking about me?" a hot sultry voice said into his ear. Luffy grunted before he said "I wasn't thinkinking about you Robinchan." "Oh really" was all Robin said as she lightly circled the head of his manhood with her finger fingertip then lightly stroke it.

Robin knew Luffy was trying to suppress a moan when he didn't say anything. Wrapping an arm around his waist while the other two extra hands held up his pants and the finally the remaining hand caressed his balls and manhood lightly; Robin pulled Luffy over too a small cabin not too far from the spare bedroom once there she kneaded with her hand Luffy's manhood and sack. Whispering hotly in his ear "It's not nice to lie Luffykun" Robin said and then added "admit it you were thinking about me." "No I wasn't Robinchan I wasn't thinking about you" Luffy grunted to Robin once again. Robin's response was too knead Luffy's manhood and sack a little harder Luffy just grunted again and jerked his hips into her hand. Robin just grinned and then proceed to knead Luffy's back side of his manhood and sack. Luffy by this point is rocking back and forth on his hips at the ministrations Robin was doing to him.

Grinning Robin says to herself "I have him right where I want him." Leaning down her mouth against his ear and says "This is my final warning Luffykun admit it you were thinking about me that is why you're so hard!" Robin said in a hot sultry fashion. "For the last time Robin" he sucked in a breath then grunted before he added "I wasn't thinking about you." "Oh Luffy" Robin said in a somewhat sympathetic voice then added with a smirk "I gave you your chance now I will have my revenge." Luffy had no idea what she meant about revenge. With her hand still kneading Luffy's manhood and sack Robin lifted Luffy up and dragged him behind a cabin kneading his manhood and sack a lot harder and in a heated whisper said "You gave me such a pleasurable experience the last time we were alone I simply want a little "revenge" with you to repay you." As she said this Luffy's tightness pulsed in Robin's kneading hand.

Robin smiled to herself but smiled even more when she felt some of Luffy's precum slidling down his manhood and into her kneading hand. "Robin I am gonna…" Luffy grunted. Licking and nipping at his earlobe Robin whispers in his ear "let it go let it all out Luffy I want to taste you." After she said that Robin felt a wave after wave of Luffy's cum coat her hand she was so turned on by it that she could feel her panties get even wetter. Coming down from his high Luffy was panting like a dog before saying "So how was that Robin?" Licking her hand clean of Luffy's cum after swallowing the last drop down her throat.

Robin looks Luffy in the eye and says "that was wonderful I enjoyed it"; Luffy for his part grinned but then became slightly shocked when Robin said "But I am not done with you yet Luffykun." With that said Robin scooped Luffy up into her four arms and carried him to the guest cabin. As they walked to the guest room cabin Robin had a clear view of Luffy's manhood that was coated in his cum along with his stomach. All Robin could think about what she was going to do to him Robin blew hot air from her mouth onto the tip of his manhood; she smirked as she watched with amusement as the tip twitched. "He's already hard again lucky me" Robin thought. Robin walked into the cabin and set Luffy on the bed before getting up to locked the cabin door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Robin then turned her attention back to Luffy taking off his shorts and boxers exposing his manhood to her eyes just the sight of it made her even wetter. Tossing his shorts and boxers aside on the floor somewhere. Luffy watched as Robin undid the knot of her black robe and let it drop to the floor; Luffy was busy taking in Robin's red bra and panties. "Like what you see Luffykun" Robin asked Luffy in a sultry voice. Luffy for his part just nodded his head vigorously he could also feel that familiar tightness return. Robin also saw his manhood twitch even more kicking her robe behind her on the floor with her foot. Luffy watched Robin crotched down at the end of the bed until they were eye to eye Robin then took Luffy's manhood and placed it on his stomach before grabbing his legs and pulling him to the edge of the bed. Luffy began to moan as Robin licked all the cum off his stomach and manhood but taking good care with his manhood; licking up every last drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Robin And Luffy Excerpt Corner Part 4**

 **Here's To Our Night**

 **Excerpt for Chapter 1**

"It's now or never I have to tell Luffy how I feel about him" Nami told herself. She wanted to do it before she lost her nerve like she's done so many times before. Getting up off her bed in hers and Robin's room, let's do this" Nami says to no one in particular. Honestly she didn't even know where Robin was Nami then thought to herself Robin should have been back from her night watch duty by now and besides it's Luffy's turn anyway. With a smile on her face and a skip in her step she left the room. Nami was making her way over to the crow's nest as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up the rest of the crew.

As Nami nears the crow's nest she hears someone gasp and then someone else pant. But what made her eyes go wide and almost burst into tears. "Uh Luffy!" a voice panted Nami recognize as Robin. Then with tears almost going to burst out from her eyes Nami heard the voice that broke her heart into a million pieces a gasp that said "Oh Robin" which Nami recognized as Luffy's. Nami decided to take a look behind the crows nest anyway and the site that greeted her broke her heart beyond no return. Nami watched as Robin and Luffy kissed passionately. Robin hands around Luffy's neck and she was slightly grinding herself against Luffy's crotch. Nami watched as Luffy took one of his hands and pinched Robin's nipples making her moan into Luffy's mouth. Nami couldn't take it anymore and ran back to her room crying as the tears flowed down her cheeks she didn't even care if they even heard her.

 **Robin's Birthday Surprise**

 **Excerpt for Chapter 1**

Robin laid wide awake in bed feeling the cool night air caressing her breasts. They were half out and half covered smiling to herself and come to think that she thought her Luffykun forgot her birthday. Rolling over onto her side to watch her Luffykun sleep; Robin remembered how their night was or rather became a passionate night of love. The entire Straw Hat crew took Robin out for her birthday and for her that was a surprise she wasn't expecting. The party had winded down a while ago and the birthday girl decided to leave early and head back to the ship. It was currently night time now and as Robin was watching the moon and stars in the night sky as one tear escaped her eye she couldn't believe her Luffykun forgot her birthday.

When suddenly Robin felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist then the feeling of someone's teeth nibbling on her earlobe then tugging it first gently then slightly a little bit more roughly. Just the way Robin liked it and she could feel the heat building up in her core. Squeezing her legs together so she could pleasure herself later. After a few more pleasureable earlobe tugging nibbling Robin swiftly turned around to face the culprit; and to her surprise was her very own Luffykun. "Luffy what are you doing here and where is everyone else?" Robin asked. "Oh everyone else is staying at an inn because they drank a little too much" Luffy said with a goofy grin on his face.

Robin noted that he didn't appear to sound or look drunk but Robin then noticed the devious smirk appeared suddenly across his face. Stepping closer to Robin until her back hit the front of the Sunny Go Luffy placed his crotch up against Robin's aching core. Robin for one could feel the heat radiating from the bulge and it was making her even wetter. Luffy then put his hands on either side of Robin's shoulders and leaned his mouth; up near her ear and said in a heated whisper "If you thought that was the end of me sucking and nibbling on your earlobe you're dead wrong." Robin felt by this point like she peed in her pants she was so aroused the fire in her core was starting to get unbearable. "Luffy take me right here right now" Robin said as Luffy stretched his rubber arms around her neck. Giving Robin a confused look Luffy replied "But I thought you didn't want to have sex out in the open?" "Normally I don't but right now I want to feel you inside me right now my King this is what the birthday girl wants as of right now!" Robin said gasping. Activating her devil fruit powers Robin used her extra hands to open Luffy's pants and push or slide them down his ankles. While she used her own two hands and took off her own pants and panties sucking in a breath as the cool night air licked at her moistened folds. Robin looked down just in time to see her extra hands pull down Luffy's boxers exposing Luffy's hardened slightly pulsing manhood; which was pointed right at her entrance and Robin could clearly see the veins that were very prominent on both sides of Luffy's manhood. Robin just gasped at Luffy's manhood because of its size Luffy just smiled and said "Does the birthday girl like what she sees."

Robin just nodded her head. "Good because I call this move the sling shot" Luffy said with a devious grin on his face. Robin had no time to contemplate by what Luffy meant by the word sling shot. That's when Luffy let himself go and his hardened pulsing manhood hit his target Robin's wet tight hot womanhood head on. Robin gasped at the contact and how hard he was. Regardless of how hard he was Luffy was able to fit all of himself inside his Robin the tip reaching her womb.

Feeling Luffy's manhood pulse as they thrusted in and out of each other felt so good they both came to their organisms quite quickly. Pulling himself out of Robin Luffy was gasping for air Robin however was eyeing Luffy's manhood which was now drenched with their juices. Crouching down Robin wraps her mouth around Luffy's manhood and begins to suck him hard she heard Luffy's breath hitch. Luffy began to gasp as Robin then took her tongue to lick the sides and top of his manhood even his balls basically any place their juices were on Luffy Robin licked clean. "We were delicous Luffykun" Robin said as she came off her hunkers or crouching position licking her lips and the corners of her mouth with a smirk on her face. Robin was taken by surprise when Luffy wrapped his arms around her pulling her to the base of the mast and pinning her there by his hands.

Struggling to get free Robin asks Luffy what are you going to do to me. Luffy said nothing with a grin plastered on his face Robin watched as Luffy arms stretched as he pulled away from her but going into a crouching position. Putting his head in between her legs Luffy could see all their lovemaking smeared across her womanhood it was something he was dying to lick and he was going too. Pulling his head out from her legs and catching Robin's gaze and repeated her earlier question you asked me what was I was going to do to you right. Robin merely nodded watching Luffy to see what he was going to do next. "This!" was all Luffy said as he put his head back between her legs and began to lick her womanhood.

Robin simply gasped but to increase her pleasure and his own Luffy inserted his tongue in between her folds to lick every ounce of her "clean" like she did him. Robin arched slightly back and moaned, Robin as Luffy came back up unpinned her and wrapped her in his arms. Robin felt like a queen wrapped in Luffy's arms even if they were half naked. "You were right Robin we did taste delicious" Luffy told her before he kissed her. Tasting herself on his lips was intoxicating and Robin wanted more. As she moaned in his arms Luffy took her into his room and placed her on the bed before leaving to retrieve the rest of their discarded clothing and then closing the door. Luffy turned around and with a goofy smile on his face said to Robin "Now where were we?"


End file.
